kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Magneto
Mutant Leader: "No one's talking about extermination-''" '''Magneto': "No one ever talks about it. They just do it. And you go on with your lives, ignoring the signs all around you. And then one day, when the air is still and the night has fallen... they come." - Magneto interrupts a mutant underground meeting Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) is a mutant, leader and founder of the Brotherhood of Mutants. He has the ability to manipulate magnetic force fields and magnetic flight. Magneto is one of the most infamous mutants, having a stand against humans due to him being apart of the Holocaust and how humans are known to hate and fear mutants. Similarly to Professor Xavier, Magneto has a strong belief and formed a team of his own, the Brotherhood of Mutants, after he was a founding member of the X-Men with Professor X, having being good friends. Unlike Professor X, Magneto's team's belief isn't to equally live with humans, but to rise above them. In the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, Magneto is a major antagonist, first appearing story-wise in "A Year of Misery" as one of several opposing forces fighting against the Dominion XIII that Michael Mouse is charged with eliminating at all costs. His next appearance is in "An Empire of Dreams", where he is tricked by Ultron into working for the Doom Phantom as a herald to bring about the Silence, believing that mutantkind will be spared in the new world of nothingness, that is until he sees firsthand what his efforts are actually doing to those he swore to protect. He later returns in "Return of the Keyblade", where he is released from jail by agents of the Galactic Empire in exchange for serving them as an acolyte for their ever-expanding power across the galaxy. Although Magneto refuses to join the Empire at first, which he feels is just as tyrannical as the Axis Powers were during his youth, he is later forced to accept after being placed with a control disk on his chest, placing him under the mind-control of the Emperor and later sent across the worlds to cause chaos and havoc for the master plan. Story Backstory (His WWII backstory connected to First Avenger) Birth of A New Era (A cameo appearance during First Avenger) A Fragmentary Passage (His role in X-Men 1st Class) An Empire of Dreams (His roles in X-Men 1 and 2 - United; with more than enough ties back with Days of Future Past) Encoded Truths (A heavily redone version of X-Men 3, playing backseat to Mr. Sinister's machinations) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (A heavily redone version of X-Men Apocalypse, no second family this time, instead planning on building Asteroid M/Genosha as a sanctuary for both Mutants and Inhumans, connected to the Hive arc of AoS and Captain America Civil War) Return of the Keyblade (Takes part in Infinity War/Endgame) Appearance and Personality "We shall strike with a vengeance and a fury that this world has never witnessed!" Abilities Powers *'Magnetokinesis '- He can generate and manipulate all the forms of magnetism. A primary example of his control over magnetic fields includes his ability to fly. Other examples include changing the trajectory of bullets. **'Ferrokinesis '- He utilizes the control of the magnetism to manipulate ferrous metals and achieve a variety of effects. Smaller feats include lifting cars and being able launch small pieces of metal at the speed of bullets. Apart from being able move metal towards him, Magneto can also pull himself towards metal. Magneto's power is so immense that he can perform several feats at once, despite the amount of concentration required. **'Metal Sense '-''' He is able to sense the presence of metals. **'''Organic Iron Manipulation - He is able to manipulate the metal within a person's blood. **'Magnetic Flight' - Magneto can fly by gliding on the Earth's EM field. **'Metallic Bonding '- Erik was able to implant metal objects and people in seconds. Abilities *'Genius Intellect '- As shown he has a high intellect. He excels in the construction of machinery. **'Excellent Strategist' - Magneto is an excellent strategist, tactician, and skilled leader. **'Multilingual' - Magneto is fluent in several languages - including English, French, German, and Spanish. *'Indomitable Will' - Magneto will strive to complete his tasks, no matter what it takes. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' - Magneto is shown to be fairly skilled in physical fights. Equipment *'Magneto's Helmet '- His helmet protects him from psychic attacks. Able to completely negate both the telepathic abilities of Charles Xavier, and also the illusion-casting abilities of Mastermind. *'Costume' Gallery Magneto (XME).jpg|Magneto as he appears in the Hand-Drawn Animated worlds Magneto KH.png|Magneto, post recruitment into the Galactic Empire Magneto Horseman of War.png|Magneto controlled by the Emperor as a possible Seeker, only temporary as he is slain in battle afterwards Category:Anti-Villains Category:Neutral Category:Natural Mutants Category:Magic Users Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Technopaths Category:Anti-Heroes Category:En Sabah Nur's Horsemen Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Magnetokinetics Category:Wiseman's Seekers of Destruction Category:HAMMER